Ambrosia in the Spring
by Rhapsodize Chaos
Summary: In a heated spring ambrosia brews.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos Corner**: Updates every Thursday

**Reviewers Response: **

**1\. Beginning**

She ran. Her claws dug mercilessly into the ground. What the fuck was wrong with her. She's a demon, she is strong. Fleeing was beneath her. She was above all animal/mortal desire. She wouldn't succumb. She knew she couldn't out run it; after all this was all her undoing. She had been careless. She should have realized she was running out of time. She lack preparation and with miss warnings she fell into the abyss of heat.

She felt as if all the blood in her body was rushing to one spot. Damn anything with a sense of smell could tell. She needed to find a place that is isolated. A spring! If she could locate a spring then hopefully the heated water and nature scent would over power her own. Hopefully she would be able to masturbate in peace.

Her muscles ache, yet she kept on running. She was close; she knew it. She could smell the spring. Without thought she removes the encumbering clothing, shredding them into obviation. Damn she needed this. Diving into the water all her muscles instantly relaxes; though in turn only causes her arousal to spread ten folds.

A deep moan rumbles throughout her entire body. Shyly, due to inexperience, her hand wonders south. The first touch sends an electric shock, frightening her. She wasn't expecting that. It was pleasing none the less. This time with a little more bravery, her hand gently massages her bud. The feeling was nice, but she felt like she needed more.

Rubbing her hands across her chest she grabs herself forcefully as she plunges a slender finger inside herself. This felt better, but she always aimed for perfection. Pacing herself she begins moving. She couldn't help the small yelps that escape her lips. With a little more courage she adds a second finger and moves a little faster. Those previous small yelps threaten to become deep sexual moan. The feeling was better than before; she adds a third. The contradicting feeling of her pussy tightening around her fingers, while her fingers tried to stretch her pussy was just fucking amazing.

Somehow, she didn't even come near an orgasm. Hell she didn't get one soon she knew she would just simply explode, or worse stuck in heat…forever. Pulling out her fingers she began sucking on them in a week attempt to mock a dick, while doing so she pushes her own tail deep within her nether lips. This time she really did scream. Her tail was thicker and longer then her fingers and not only that it had the ability to twist and turn in ways her fingers couldn't even dream to dare. Playing with herself her tail invading her was more than fun, but still she couldn't reach her climax.

Growling in defeat she stops. Shit, maybe she was tense and trying to force an orgasm on her defiantly wasn't working. She'll take a minute to relax then try again she concluded to herself. "Done already," she turns to see three men standing at the edge of the spring. 'How long had they been there?' she wonders to herself. She kicks the ground and pushes herself deeper into the water. Two of the men were standing, leaning their backs on the tree. The third man was sitting down between them; she watches in disbelieve as he moves his hands from the inside of his pants. 'Had he been masturbating to the sight of her?' "Now, now little one," the third man says while standing up, his deep baritone voice cause her to shiver, "don't be afraid."

"Who are you?" she asks.

"How rude of me?" the third man who is now standing on a boulder hovering over the water of the spring, "I'm Kouga. Leader of the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe, have you ever heard of us?" She shakes her head no. He shrugs, "Well it's about time we become equated. Looking up at the man now known as Kouga; she notes his lean and muscular physique. His skin was kiss by the sun leaving a slightly darker than the normal Japanese. His well build body gave him the appearance of being an outdoors kind of guy. Rapt in watching him undress she paid no notice to the ending of his statement. He removes his brown fur armor and hands it over to one of the other men. The sight of his well define torso cause her mouth to water.

"What happen?" She asks while pointing to an 'X' shape scar on his chest. She was doing everything to distract her mind from thinking about riding this man until she couldn't think straight.

"That old thing," he says while removing his bottoms, "should be worried about at a later time." He steps into the water and glides over to her with ease. He stops directly in front of her and tries to grab her hips, but she glides away. 'Don't do that" he scolds with a false look of hurt, "all I want to do is help you." He places a claw finger under her chin. "You're in one hell of a heat. I could smell your intoxicating scent from miles away. Even though you're in a spring you scent just stood out."

"Shit," she cusses out loud. He smelled her that means others can too. She sends her aura out searching for others.

He chuckles out loud, "I've already taken the liberty of removing them all, I refuse for them to interrupt and have also taken it upon myself to place a barrier."

"Have you now?" she asks with an outward smile. Deep down inside she was feeling slightly nervous. If no one could get in, then she wouldn't be able to get out. "And what about them?" she questions indicating behind him.

He whips his head around, looking at them as if to question why the hell they did not simply disappear. "One is Ginta." The male with short gray hair (though he look extremely young) and one patch of dark black hair step forwards and bows. Kouga introduces the next one as Hakkaku. He had pure white hair that pointed straight up in a Mohawk. "Happy now," he says as he swims around her, "you now know us…" Kouga stops swimming, "I don't believe that I have been giving the pleasure of knowing your name." Making sure that she was still covered by the water she does her best to bow and introduces herself as Ayame. Swimming up to her he takes her hand and kisses it. The pleasure is all mines." Fuck she knew if he continues to behave so damn charming she would end up fucking him senseless. He probably knew that already, no wonder he was in no particular rush.

He places his finger under her chin and gently lays a kiss upon her lips. Without though she kisses him back. Hell there was no need to fight this; he after all, has the tool to retrieve the orgasm that has been eluding her for so long. Breaking the kiss she opens her eyes, just to see the two men sitting there watching. "Should they really be here?" Ayame questions in the shell of Kouga ears.

Kouga chuckles, "Is this your first heat?" he inquires. She nods shyly. "No wonder you couldn't reach your climax" he states while rubbing his chin, "It seems that we both will be studying to see what makes you cum."

Ayame still was nervous, her bright eyes plea with Kouga. He nods his head in understanding. He turn to his two lackeys, "Be gone."

"But boss . . ." Kouga barks. They jump before standing both sporting painful erection, "Yes Boss," the answer as they try to bow before leaving.

"_Sexual pleasure is, I agree, a passion to which all others are subordinate but in which they all unite_."  
**_-Marquis de Sade; The 120 Days of Sodom and Other Writings_**

**The End**

**XOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaos Corner**: Updates every Thursday

**Reviewers Response:  
Midnightblue08: **Glad you are enjoying; as promised Chapter 2

**2\. Middle**

Kouga turns back to see Ayame, "I've done something for you and I wish for you to do something for me" Ayame nods in understanding. "Close your eyes." It was a simple request so she obeyed. Suddenly she feels a cloth wrap over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she inquires a little panic.

Kouga murmur in her ear, "You said that this is your first heat, I simply wish to make this as enjoyable as possible. He nips at her neck, "Do you trust me?"

"For now," she answers.

Kouga reaches over and pulls her into his lap, placing her so that she straddles his lap, her back press firmly on his chest. Her cheeks blush deep red as Kouga reaches over and roughly grabs her chest. His other hand quickly makes its way to her wet folds. His claws ghostly traces over her nipple, making it harden into a tight peak. Ayame bits down on her lips, trying to suppress a throaty moan, _'should I really be doing this with him?'_ momentarily runs through Ayame's mind. Trying to push away Kouga quickly grabs her pulling her to him, making sure that she could feel his harden member. "Woman do you not feel how hard you make me?" He pushes forward sliding his cock on her thigh.

Ayame moans as a response. "One more thing, Kouga whisper as he nibbles on her earlobe. She mumbles an incoherent response as she nips blindly at his neck. He allows a low rumble to escape him at her antics. He places her arms in front of her and binds them as well.

"What the fuck," Ayame growls from the crock of his neck, "are you planning to rape me?"

He could smell her apprehension before she said anything, but he was not expecting that accusation. Rape, no he was a man of honor. To rape woman was below him. Then again she didn't know him; he truly did not have her trust. "Hush love, you have my word. I have no intention of harming you." She visibly relaxes, but not much. "If at any time you wish to stop just say so. I only attend to keep my word and make your first heat the most enjoyable.

Kouga quickly fist a handful of her burnt red hair and firmly tilts her head back, kissing her firmly on her lips. With his left hand he grabs her breast and massages it firmly. With his thumb and pointer he rolls her nipple. Ayame gasp at Kouga's sudden contact; just as he starts he stops. "Let's get out of the water." Kouga says gently gliding her to the spring edge. Once on land Kouga wraps his arms around her waist and turns her to face him.

Kneeling down he places his hands on her knees. Caressing her legs he wonders upwards, enjoying the feeling of her silky-smooth skin. Pausing for a moment he nudges her knees indicating her to step forwards. "Reach out and brace your body on the tree," he orders. Obediently and blindly she reaches out until she could feel the thick trunk of a large tree, unaware that she was now facing the two other men. He nods towards them in a silent agreement to remain quite and keep their auras hidden. "Ready?" Kouga inquiries from Ayame, without waiting for a response he grabs Ayame's ass and pushes her lower region in his face.

Inhaling deeply he takes in her scent as her arousal intensify. Damn, she couldn't take this. He was barely doing anything and she was feeling naughty. Kouga's tongue lick up her thigh, gently push passes her folds only too quickly to exit the second she began to wiggle. She could tell he was smirking, probably please with the fact that he could make her squirm so easily. Leaning fully forwards he invades the opening of her body were juices leaked freely. She yelps with enjoyment, gridding her body on his tongue as he did his best to hold her still.

"Spread" Kouga orders. With her legs wider he was able to probe deeper. This time she did scream. It didn't go as deep as her tail, but the feeling was completely different. "Heaven's ambrosia," he states without moving his face.

Over and over, again and again he plunges into her entrance. He bought her to the brink of an orgasm. Lapping, twisting and plunging in her. Damn it feels so good. She could feel her muscles tightening and then he stops. "Fuck," she couldn't help growl, so damn close.

Standing up Kouga stretches, walking behind Ayame he pulls her into his lap, "Do you feel what you do?" he asks has he slides her dick horizontally on her pussy; coating it with fluids her pussy provided.

Ginta and Hakkaku couldn't stand the sight before them. They could see, taste and hear the heavy scent of sex around but could not touch. With cocks standing at attention and sex adrenaline pumping through their veins Hakkaku couldn't take it no more. Reaching over Hakkaku begins tugging on Ginta's pants. Rushing and somewhat clumsily Hakkaku manages to free Ginta's throbbing member. With the heavy cock now in his hands Hakkaku wasted no time and begin pumping fast and hard. Doing his best to remain silent (while Hakkaku jerk him off) Ginta bits down on his lips. Blood rolls freely from the self-afflicted wound. Hungrily Hakkaku laps up the blood from Ginta's chin, both lips become lock in a feverish kiss.

Being the smaller of the two men Ginta hops up on Hakkaku; gridding their members together. The friction drives Ginta insane, like a rabbit he keeps going and going. Too busy lost in the bliss of riding Hakkaku, Ginta doesn't see what is going on behind him.

Kouga has Ayame's legs spread wide open. Using his pointer and his pinky fingers he opens her folds and allows two of the fingers in between to drive right in. Her juices flow freely. A gentle breeze caresses her dripping clit causing it to quiver. Between Ginta, Kouga and Ayame, Hakkaku couldn't restrain the moan that erupted from him.

Ayame stiffens, quickly she tries to close her legs, "Are they still there?" she inquires in a panic voice.

Kouga shot the men a look. "Yea" He answers truthfully, while nuzzling the side of her neck.

"We should stop." Even though she herself hated the idea she felt that it is wrong to have an audience. She tries to close her legs, but using his own he manages to stop her.

"I can tell you don't want to," Kouga mumbles lustfully in her ears. "You can't even imagine how intoxicating you scent is. That even now outside my barrier thousands of herds of demons demands access". He dips his finger into her core. "But if you wish to stop just say so."

She knew she defiantly didn't want to stop; she had been so fucking close to an orgasm. She was taught that this was the way to stop her raging hormones seizing her heat. Ayame shakes her head no. Turning to where she thinks they are located she says, "At least release your aura, it's really an eerie feeling knowing that you are there but unable to sense you." The moment they release their aura the smell of sex bombards her nose.

Instantly a fresh flush of slickness flows from her body. Coating his fingers in it Kouga places his fingers at her mouth. He glides his finger on her bottom lip. Hesitantly she sticks her tongue out. The taste was a weird combination of salty and sweet. Grabbing his hands she sucks his fingers clean. A deep moan escapes Ginta throat. Ayame smirks it was a great ego boost to know she could so easily turn them on. Watching her clean his fingers causes his dick to jump in anticipation. Standing he places her on her knees. "Wrap those succulent lips around my dick." Kouga demands.

Though she knew she has never done this before she didn't hesitate. Ayame straggle a moan as Kouga glides his cock in her awaiting mouth. She inhales his scent, spices and forest. Licking on the head and the shaft she allows him to glide her head with his claw-tipped fingers that are lace through the hair on the back of her head. First slow and shallow as she became accustom to his size. Then fast, deep and hard taking him all the way to the back of her throat. Relaxing her muscles as much as she can she would hum, each time she did so she could feel Kouga knees buckle under him has he moans deeply pleased.

At some point Kouga motions Hakkaku to come over to them. Rapt into what she was doing she almost jump out of her skin when she feels Hakkaku beginning to play with her pussy. Not wanting to be left out, Ginta begins squeezing and nipping at her breast. Here she was being treated by three men; just moments ago she couldn't even masturbate right. She growls deep down from her chest. Kouga yelps, the vibration from her growl sends shocks up his dick through his entire body. With a 'pop' she lets his dick fall out of her mouth. "Release my hands," she pleas.

He bends over to her level, "Say please."

She couldn't believe it; he was going to make her beg for something so trivial.

"Fuck no," Ayame answers. She didn't need him, she was sure Ginta or Hakkaku would untie her.

"No, no that just won't do." He picks her up away from the others.

One minute your entire body is being pleased, the next you're standing naked in the cold. To say that is a horrid feeling is an understatement. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to continue without her until she gave into the boss's order the two men began making out. Ginta had Hakkaku laid out before him. Gridding together Ginta begins leaving hickey all over Hakkaku's neck and chest.

Kouga places Ayame on his lap facing him her legs open. She knew she was in no mood to fight but instincts urged her to. The grunts and moans of pleasure from the other two were making encourage her to keep on fucking. She knew he was about to say something, but she quickly nips at his lips, "Please I beg you, fuck me." She swallows her pride and succumbs to her needs.

"That wasn't so hard." Kouga answers as he yanks on the ties that bonded her hands. Without warning she latches onto his shoulder and begins gridding on him. Placing his fingers between them he slides them in when she pushes forwards with her grind.

Withdrawing his fingers he turns her face the other two. A gasp escapes Ayame lips as Ginta attaches himself onto her left breast. Moments later she feels the wet muscular appendage of Hakkaku's tongue on her inner thigh. It was an odd feeling having a strange man kissing up your thigh while you sit complacently in another man's lap, but it was arousing her on a completely new level.

A scream flew from her the minute Hakkaku began sucking on her swollen clit. Involuntary, Ayame begins thrusting her hips granting him full access. Smirking at her want Kouga tugs at her hair, thus causing her to push her chest outwards and up into Ginta's sucking mouth. Placing a searing kiss on her lips Kouga begins massaging the unoccupied breast. A sound akin to a purr comes from Ayame as she tries to pay homage to all three men.

Hesitantly Ayame begins exploring the man in front of her. Her hands map out the man's lithe muscles in his arms and chest. He was not over muscular but he was fit nonetheless. She continues south on her expedition. First feeling the curl of his hair, she comes upon the heated, smooth skin of his cock. With a final tug with his teeth on her nipple he lets go and stands. Taking her hand Ginta guides her to his throbbing cock. Holding on firmly she couldn't help but smile when she hears him gasp as she moves up and down his length. Shyly is begins massaging his testicles; slowly she gains confident as feels his tremble and moan to stay upright.

A silent scream shakes Ayame, as Hakkaku slips a slick finger into the puckered entrance of the cheeks of her ass while his tongue plundered deep into her dripping folds. She jerks frighten by the new feeling, but Kouga held fast, keeping her in place. He could tell she was enjoying it. Ideas of fucking her from behind had come to him many times from their short meeting, but he was not sure. For one this was her first time, he wasn't sure how she would take to his massive size. Secondly all she needed was one orgasm and he was afraid that if he gave to her too early she will leave before he got his fill. Kouga already made up his mind that he would ride this out for as long as he could. When he feels her gridding on Hakkaku hand Kouga realizes he might get a chance to try that tight entrance after all.

Kouga slides one of his hands between their bodies and cup her ass, successfully moving Hakkaku hands away. With his hand now free Hakkaku begins gently pinching her clit while he continues to eat her out. Moving closer to Ayame, Ginta presses his lips on her. She was hesitant to kiss him back. Ayame didn't understand why, but she somehow felt that she belongs to Kouga. He was the first to make a move to her. Also, he was the strongest of the three men. It was no secret that demon females search for the strongest to mate.

MATE! What the hell she was thinking? She just meets these men. Who ever heard of a woman having multiple mates? She was thinking too much about it, after all she might never see these guys again. For some reason the thought of not getting to personally know them hurt her heart. Damn this was not the time or place to dwell on such morbid thoughts. Hell if she wasn't going to be with them ever again she might as well milk it for all it is worth.

Kouga feels Ayame tense, and can smell her nervous aura. She was one hell of a woman. He couldn't understand how one minute she can willing jerk Hakkaku off, but refuse to kiss him the next. A smug smile graces his handsome face. He might just mate this one. He has pleasure many women before, but none fascinated him like Ayame. He didn't understand why. It could be her scent, maybe her innocent, or it might be the unearthly tug in his chest when he first spotted her laid back in the spring. The steam radiating off her body gave him the impression that he had spotted a water nymph. He was never the kind of man to fight others just for a good fuck. With her he went out of his way to expunge and prevent anyone but him (and a selective few) to be in her presence. He doubt after this he would allow the other two near her. For now they had his permission. Kouga nips at her ears, "Kiss him Ayame. I can smell that you want to. Kiss him like he wants you to."

Ginta pushes harder on her lips. Ayame drapes an arm around his neck and lets her claws drag through his hair. With a sudden jerking movement she fists her hand in his hair and yanks; tearing his mouth away at the same time biting down on his bottom lip. She smirks at his yelp and the taste of his blood. She pushes his lip back to her instantly dominating the kiss. Forcing her tongue pass his lips she runs her tongue over his fangs. The kiss was harsh bruising their lips and the taste of his copper and pepper blood filled her mouth. "That's so hot" Kouga grunts while pushing two fingers in her ass.

Suddenly everything went multicolored, behind her blind fold. She couldn't figure out what triggered her. It could be the tongue between her legs, the mix feeling of one breast being kneaded while the other being sucked or Kouga's hand evading her ass. Her stomach tightened and burned with such intensity that she never felt before. It was both painful and pleasurable, words couldn't describe whatever she was going through not even a scream could escape her; it was numbing and shocking all at once. An orgasm over took her. Even when it started none of the men stop what they were doing; prolonging the life and force of her first orgasm.

Moments later…after she calm down some, Kouga places her to sit on the soft grass a couple of meters away from the spring. Ayame curled her feet under her and waited for order…a picture of obedience. She sat there wondering why she didn't feel any urge to leave; she had caught the elusive climax. Her heat was supposedly gone, but she had no motivation to go. She was no longer here because of her heat. She was here because she wanted to be.

Kneeling behind her, Kouga whispers in her ear, "You've gotten your release, do you wish to leave now?"

"_Temptation is a woman's weapon and a man's excuse_."  
**_-H. L Mencken_**

**XOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaos Corner**: Complete

**Reviewers Response: **

**Midnightblue08: **Expect the unexpected . . . cause I wasn't expecting how this story was going. Dedicate this chapter to you. Hope you enjoy.

**3\. End **

Shock prevented her from a retort. Was he saying that he was done with her, or was he asking her? "If you done with me then…"

He nips the tip top of her ear cutting her off, "I have no intention of ever being done with you." He wraps his muscular arms around her slender waist. "I wish to know if you are done with us." She violently shakes her head no. "What more could you want from us?" Kouga licks the pulse of her neck all the way to her jaw bones; nipping and kissing it vigorously. "I can tell that your heat has deteriorated. Why stay?"

Ayame tries to turn to face him, but he tightens his grip on her preventing her from moving; for he feared that she would run away. Her scent saturated the very air. It was becoming very hard to tell her specific emotion at such time. Ayame opts to leaning her head on his shoulder, he loosens his grip, and she whispers seductively, "I want you."

"In that case," Kouga answers ecstatically, "I'm going to fuck you like the animal I am. I'm going to bend you and screw until you cannot stand." The men smirk happily as her scent of arousal intensifies, overpowering all the other scents. Kouga places her on her hands and knees. Placing his dick with her entrance Kouga grabs her shoulders and slams forwards.

Ayame screams at the intensity of the feeling that course through her as Kouga thick cock filled her to capacity. Kouga pounded so hard and deep that each time he thrust in she could feel her lower body hop up a few inches. Her knees began bleeding from the abuse they took, yet she felt none of it. She was bought back to reality when Kouga slows his urgent speed. "Not yet," Kouga breaths out as he stops completely still inserted in her he motions for both men to stand in front of her. "Open your mouth and pleasure him with your mouth." Kouga orders as he leans over slipping deeper so that his balls are pressing forcefully on her ass.

Without caring who was in front of her she opens her mouth. Ginta hiss deeply as the heat of her mouth gulf his member. Ayame couldn't do anything but let him guide her head as he fucks her mouth ruthlessly. Kouga resumes thrusting into her slick cunt, though at a gentler pace than before. Though once or twice, too caught up in the feeling, he would thrust too hard from the back making Ayame take more of Ginta then she was prepared to causing her to choke. Kouga slows down he begins to feel her muscles tighten around him. He didn't want to cum yet, prolonging it would be the best, he knows he would appreciate it more when he did bust.

Reluctantly, Kouga swaps places with Hakkaku. Watching Ayame squirm between the two men was almost as fun has touching her. Hakkaku kneels behind Ayame, the view was marvelous. Her round firm ass was prefect for his viewing pleasure. He had to touch it. He slips two fingers into her wet, silky sheath plunging them as deep as they could go. The girl jerk forwards frightened, before she slowly began gridding on him. Smiling at her response Hakkaku pulls all the way out only to force they back in. This time Ayame immediately started gridding. Finally, he removes his fingers, coated with her juices, and presses them firmly against the puckered hole between the cheeks of her ass, where they slip inside with little to no resistance.

Ayame tries to pull away, not accustom to new feeling back there. Hakkaku holds on to her hips tightly. He slowly works his fingers in and out until her feels her physically relax. As if to aid Ayame in relaxing Kouga takes hold of her breast and massages it gently. Plus, simply watching was beginning to lose his interest. Hakkaku massages her ass cheeks, making sure that she was calm enough to fuck her without fear of harming her. He held no belief that if he harmed Ayame that his boss would hesitate to kill him.

Instincts told him that he took an unnatural liking to this woman. That fact that Kouga went out of his way to find her was one clue (normally they had to seek out his royal highness and prove their worth). Also Kouga allowed them to join in. Kouga had have sex with other women, but normally they were only allow to watch. It was almost like he was going out of his way to make sure this woman was well pleased first. He was after all taking his time with her. He has yet to climax himself. With those thoughts in mind, he carefully works his long, slender cock into the tight sheath of Ayame's beautiful backside.

"GAH" Ayame's eyes fasten and her breathing came short and shallow. Doing her best to look past the pain the man was causing. She releases the other man's member from her mouth. The feeling from her rear end was slightly uncomfortable but not entirely unpleasant. The feeling was different than any other than what she had felt all night. He started to thrust deeper and Ayame could feel him hitting spots she didn't even knew she had and she liked it.

Noticing her discomfort, Kouga crawls over to her so that he is facing her. Nuzzling the side of her face, her murmur in concern, "Are you ok love? Do you want to stop?"

Hakkaku stilled himself. All the men waited in suspension waiting for her answer. "I'm fine," she answers. Moving closer to Kouga's voice Ayame lays a gentle kiss on his cheeks tenderly. Now that he had the ok, Hakkaku wasted no time and pushed his dick all the way in. Kouga could feel her warm juices flow from her down his length. She pulls him closer in a hug. With her mouth near Kouga ears she whispers smugly, "Maybe we can do this again."

"Fuck, you're such a little bitch," Kouga growls capturing her lips with his own, "you make me so hard." He finish saying without moving his lips from her. At the same time his cocks poke her, pleading with her, on her stomach. Grabbing her hand he leads it down south to take hold of his arousal. Without coaxing she eagerly begins to rub. No longer able to simply sit back and watch Ginta gently pulls on the back of her neck, signaling her to bend over. When Kouga tries to step back to give them space Ayame tightens her grip on his dick, telling him that she didn't want him to go anywhere. Placing her lips back on Ginta she begins bobbing and humming while simultaneously massaging Kouga's balls.

It didn't take long for the coil in the pit of Ayame's stomach to start to tighten. Kouga could tell from the tension of her muscles she is about to hit another climax. Determine to ride out this orgasm with her Kouga orders Ginta and Hakkaku to move. He sits down at the base of the tree, where all their activities started, and once again place Ayame in his lap. Without any words of warning Kouga picks her up and quickly sheaths his cock into her dripping cunt.

Hakkaku quickly takes his position back again at her rear end and thrust his length back in. Ayame through her head back and cry out because of both penises residing in her. She never felt so filled in her life. The feeling was beyond amazing. She lay on Kouga's chest has they both thrust into her pliant body. Ginta kneels on the root of the tree and offers his cock for her to stroke. She did her best to accommodate him, but the feeling between the other two men was making feel as if she is about to blow.

With an extremely deep thrust from Kouga, Ayame falls over the edge. Her entire body shakes at the intensity of the orgasm. She had only two orgasms in her entire life. If this is how it always felt like she couldn't help but wonder why people just didn't fuck all day long. If everyone got a chance to feel like she felt right now she knew war would never happen. An earth shattering scream erupts from her. Birds flew from their nest from the sound. The herds of demon that were pounding on the barrier stop the minute they hear Ayame scream echo across them. Her scent bought them here and that same scent is driving them crazy. Many demons stop their fruitless attempts on breaking the barrier and simply started masturbating to the saturated air filled with sex scent; some of them going as far as grouping up.

Hakkaku could feel the clinging of her muscles through the thin membrane that separated his cock from his boss's and it sent him over the edge. He rams into her as deep and hard has he possible could before throwing his head back and groaning loudly through clinch teeth has he unloads his seeds deep within Ayame.

Ginta looks eagerly at Hakkaku, who motions for him to swap places with him. Ginta quickly inserts his thick dick in the girl's ass. A deep hiss rumbles through him. Ayame was naturally tight but with her muscles still convulsing it made her even tighter. Once the majority of him was in, he pulls out and forces the rest of him in.

Ayame, who had just began to calm some from her high, was sent reeling once more when Ginta slams inside her. If she had thought she was filled before, she realizes that she was sadly mistaken. She was now positive that she couldn't take anymore. As it was, she was already felt as if she was being torn into two. It was still pleasing nevertheless. A few thrust later and he two spilled his seed.

Feeling the thick length of his comrade, Ginta, fill her and brush against his own throbbing cock was more than Kouga could take. When Ayame pussy begins to quiver around him again, all thoughts of prolonging himself flew out the window." AYAME" Kouga cries out has he grabs her hips tighter and pulls her down fully on him with all his strength while thrusting upwards deep within her. He threw his head back and let loose with a growl that chilled his men to the bone has he coats her womb with his seeds.

Exhaustion claim Ayame as she lay limply against Kouga's chest. Kouga tenderly ran his claws through her hair. She was unresponsive and her breath came out in harsh gasps, though she stopped shaking. "Ayame…?" Kouga calls softly.

"…"

Ginta and Hakkaku quickly back up, giving them room; fearing what their boss would do to them if the girl was somehow harmed.

"Ayame…?"

"Huh?" she mumbles shakily.

Kouga nuzzles the top of her head gently, "Are you ok?"

"Yea," she answers though tears began to slip from beneath the blindfold.

Instantly concern Kouga tilts her chin and slices through her blindfold. Her eyes were dilated and appear fog over. Placing his forehead on hers he whispers gentle, "I love you."

She looks up at him, her eyebrows pull together as in thought. As if the words just sunk in, she breaks out in a huge genuine smile. She wraps her arms around his neck loosely, "Love you too," she whispers.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kouga ask once again his voice fill with concern.

She nods her head, "I really need to clean up."

Kouga chuckles as he stands; Ayame groans a deep moan and Kouga realizes that he is still connected to her. He carries her to the shallow end of the spring. Washing her off, "Where is your clothing, little one?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "Ripped them off," she answers nonchalantly.

Sitting her on a boulder Kouga retrieves the fur from his armor and wraps it around her.

When he finishes with her he cleans himself rapidly. Lifting her up, he lays her in his lap as he sits under the tree that they just finish their activities. He turns to Ginta and Hakkaku, who are now fully dress, "We are camping here tonight."

Understanding their orders they leave to go hunt and gather wood for a fire.

_"There is no ending__. It's just the place where you stop the end." _  
**_― Frank Herbert _**

**XOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
